


Hermione meets Charlie

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: Potters, Weasleys, Lupins [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Quidditch World Cup, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: Hermione hasn't really met Charlie Weasley, she's heard about him from his siblings, but that's it.





	Hermione meets Charlie

Hermione didn't know that she'd meet Charlie Weasley when she went to the Quidditch World Cup. She had heard of him, sure, but she never knew him personally.

She didn't even talk to him at the Quidditch match so she guessed it didn't count as meeting. It was only when she was in the forest when she truly met Charlie Weasley.

"You alright?" He had asked her.

"Yes I'm okay. Are you?" She replied before looking around for Ron and Harry. "Where's Ron and Harry?"

"I'm okay but don't worry about Harry and Ron, dad's looking for them." 

She only had one Weasley to meet, Bill.


End file.
